


Geronimo

by BumbleBeeDoll



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: After taking a jump into the chlorine tank, Quiet needs to rest and so does Venom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with some fluffy, innocent VQuiet!

Quiet slowly opened her eyes, the bright fluorescent lights above her making her squint for a moment. She blinked a few times to regain her vision and shook her head. She looked forward instead of up and made the realization that she was in a room in the Med Bay. Her attention was brought to the burning feeling all over her body and she flinched at the pain. Raising an arm, she watched as her parasites got to work on fixing her chemical burns. She remembered at that moment that she had jumped into the chlorine tank to save Shabani's necklace for the children.  

She knew she could do it if she had done it quickly, her body being able to take a lot more than any normal human. Not to mention the whole not breathing thing so she didn't have to worry about suffocating. She knew the necklace meant a lot to those children and that those children meant something to Venom so she wanted to help since she was the only one who could. She vaguely recalled Venom pulling her out of the tank and dropping the necklace for the children to receive. Before she lost consciousness, all she could think about, besides the numbing pain of her burns, was how safe she felt in Venom's arms at that moment. 

Quiet looked at her other arm to see over those burns and that's when she finally noticed Venom in a chair beside her bed, fast asleep. He was sitting back in the chair with his arms crossed against his chest and his lone eye was closed softly. She gazed upon his face, taking in the innocence on his sleeping expression and she smiled to herself.  She could hear his quiet breathing and she didn't want to disturb his rare slumber. Quiet couldn't remember the last time she had actually seen the guy sleep, he was always working himself so hard.  

When they would be out in the field together he'd only allow himself short naps that he'd wake from swiftly at any sort of noise. Even in the ACC, he wouldn't sleep during their long flights, using the time to just work on his iDroid. She had really been wondering when Venom found time to sleep, if he ever actually did anyway. 

While thinking of sleep, Quiet noticed that she hadn't actually been tucked into her bed and figured it was due to the nurses being unsure if she could actually be covered, even with a light blanket. She thanked them silently, knowing that the sheet would have sent her body into a frenzy and it was the last thing she needed while covered head to toe in chemical burns. She saw that they had left the folded sheet at the foot of her bed anyway and she looked back over at Venom, a thought occurring to her.  

She willed herself to silently slip off of her bed and she ignored the burning sensation that bloomed all over her body. She grabbed the blanket that was folded at the foot of her bed and unfolded it, making her move over to Venom. She tried to gently place it over him but as soon as the fabric touched him, his eye opened. Scowling inwardly to herself, she stepped back from him. 

_Damn it._ She thought to herself, annoyed that he had woken up. She just wanted to place the blanket on him so he could be comfortable in his slumber. Now that he was awake, he was going to fight going back to sleep. 

Venom breathed in deeply through his nose, waking himself up and he looked up at her with an expression of slight confusion. 

"Quiet?" He rumbled out softly to her. "You should be resting." His eye scanned over her body, inspecting her burns. "You're not fully healed just yet." He stated up her at and he moved to get out of his chair but she placed her hands on his shoulders, keeping him seated. While shaking her head down at him, Quiet pulled the blanket more up on his torso in protest. He needed to rest too and she wasn't going to let him get out of it. A small smile slipped across her face as she thought about how cute he could be when he was sleepy. 

"I'm fine, Quiet. You're the one who needs to rest." 

Quiet only replied with another shake of her head and stepped backward to sit back on her bed. She watched him silently to make sure he wasn't going to try to move again. Venom seemed to get the hint that she wasn't going to back down on him getting some rest too so he sat back again, signaling to her that he would listen. He was willing to go along with it since she needed to be able to shift her focus onto herself so she could heal faster.  

Satisfied, she smiled gently at him and swung her legs onto her bed and laid back on the slightly inclined bed. Her body was screaming at her to stop moving around and she figured she should finally listen to it. A sweet silence filled the room as Quiet closed her eyes, figuring that she should try to go back to sleep since there wasn't anything else for her to do.  

Just as she was about to slip into sleep she heard Venom whisper to himself. 

"I thought I had lost you..." He barely whispered but she still heard it due to her enhanced hearing abilities. She cracked an eye open at him and saw that he wasn't even looking at her. He must've thought she was asleep and was talking out loud to himself. She fully opened her eyes and turned her head towards him, giving him a soft smile.  

Venom looked up to see her looking at him and a soft shade of pink covered his face. He hadn't meant for her to actually hear that, it had just come out of him. She was surprised to find his face with a light blush and held back a giggle. She had never seen him like this before but she wasn't complaining. This version of him was quite sweet and she wanted to see more of it. She had had a secret crush on him for quite some time now but there just hadn't been a good time yet to come forward with it. Yeah, they had their little time in the rain but that ended as quickly as it had started. Quiet still held that memory dearly to herself though and would feel a flutter of warmth spread across her whenever she thought back on it.  

Venom cleared his throat and looked away from her. He wondered if she would be able to recall anything of that moment from before. He had been legitimately worried that he had lost Quiet when she jumped into that chlorine tank. He hadn't expected her to be able to survive going down there, let alone climb her way out of it. All he had on his mind at that moment when he saw her hand was only to get her out and to make sure she was okay. Nothing else around him mattered to him besides her at that second in time. He had held her tightly to his body as he carried her to the Med Bay, whispering to her that he was going to make sure she'd be fine and that he was going to take care of her. 

 Venom heard the creaking of her bed and looked up to see her standing in front of him again.  

"Quiet-" He had started to say with a tone of scolding in his voice but he was cut off when she gently placed her lips to his forehead, silencing him.  

_Thank you._  

She pulled back from him and he gazed up at her, processing in his mind what had just happened. She only gave him a shy smile before returning to her bed. She relaxed back onto the bed and turned herself so that her back was to him, leaving Venom to stare at her. He figured she went to sleep for real this time and rested back against his chair, pulling the blanket she had given him up closer to his neck. A small smile spread across his face while he thought about her gentle kiss. He himself soon drifted back to sleep and his soft breathing filled the otherwise quiet room. 

\--- 

A good amount of time had passed since that day and Quiet had finally been cleared to go back out to the field with Venom. To say she was excited was the quite the understatement. The two of them hadn't seen each other since that day since Venom had been called back out on missions without her and he hadn't gotten the opportunity to check on her at all afterward. Now Quiet was happily making her way to the helipad where the ACC was currently stationed, waiting for it's passengers to board. Once in front of it, she peered inside to see only Pequod inside of it, preparing himself and the chopper for their next flight. She rested her back against the ACC figuring that she'd wait for Venom outside of it. They would be sitting for quite some time so standing right now wasn't the worst idea. 

Venom soon approached the ACC and Quiet gave him a soft smile, one he actually returned for once. 

"You're finally ready to head back out, huh?" He asked her, a light tone to his otherwise grumbly voice, and he stood beside her, in front of the way into the ACC. Quiet gave him a thumbs up and grinned at him, more than ready to get back out there with him. After being cooped up in the Med Bay for so long and also being away from Venom, Quiet needed to see some action and be close to Venom once again. To her absolute surprise, just as Venom was stepping into the ACC, he planted a light kiss on her cheek. 

"I'm glad." He simply said and he climbed fully into the ACC, taking his usual seat, leaving Quiet dumbfounded for a moment. A shy grin spread across her face and she hopped into the ACC, excited to spend time with Venom again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really love writing these two ;w;  
> [MGS Tumblr is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com!]


End file.
